


Gen Eds

by thestanceyg



Category: Criminal Minds, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Darcy meets Spencer at a gen-ed for her degree.





	Gen Eds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Happy birthday my friend!

“What kind of morbid college has a PE requirement?” Darcy grumbled as she made her way to the co-rec. “This is some serious bullshit.”

“Are you still complaining about that?” her friend Wanda asked as they pushed into the locker room. “It’s the mid-term. After today you’ll be closer to the end than the beginning.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Really?” Wanda arched an eyebrow. “So you don’t secretly love that you always get paired with Mr. This is My 4th Degree because he’s just as hopeless as you are?”

“I am not dignifying that with a response,” Darcy said as she pulled her t-shirt on.

“Because you can’t deny it.”

“Look, anything that requires me to double bag the ladies to even hope at a chance of not being seriously sore is no bueno in my book.”

“Suure Darce. Deflect.”

Darcy just rolled her eyes as they stepped out into the gym.

*** 

“Why is volleyball our midterm?” Darcy hissed.

“I actually have no idea,” Wanda grunted as she bumped the ball.

“But we never played it before today! I’m relying on teen movies.”

“Wait? You’ve never played volleyball before today?”

Darcy turned her eyes from the net and stared at Wanda. “Do I look like an athletic person to you?”

Wanda’s eyes grew wide for a second just before Darcy took a spiked ball to the face, laying her out on the hard wooden floor. “Ohmygod! Are you okay?” Wanda cried, dropping to the floor next to her.

Darcy groaned and felt her face. “Are my glasses broken?” she asked, eyes screwed shut.

“No, but there’s some blood.”

“I am  _ so sorry _ ,” said a voice on her other side.  Hands tenderly pulled her glasses from her face. “They aren’t broken, but I think they cut you.”

Darcy cracked open her eyes as her hand went to her face. “Sweet mother of pomegranates that hurts.”

“I didn’t mean to! I swear! It was just terrible luck.”

“Spencer?” she asked. Now that her ears weren’t ringing anymore, she recognized his voice. Though, without her glasses, he was hard to see.

He placed her glasses in her hand.”I can’t believe I did that. I am such a physical disaster.”

“You spiked a ball into my face?”

He gave a huffed sigh. “Yes,” he said in a small voice.

“Holy shitballs dude, well done! I couldn’t have done that!”

“You’re...you’re not mad? You don’t want to ban me from your presence?”

Wanda snickered.

“Dude, I can’t be mad when both of us are barely passing this dumb gen ed. You probably just bumped yourself half a letter grade by beaning me.”

“Let me make it up to you,” he said in such a hurry that the words were practically connected to each other. “Let me take you for coffee.”

“You want to get coffee?  With me?”

“Err, yes?”

“Is this pity coffee?”

“More like feel better and don’t hate me forever coffee?”

“Give me your hand to help me up and you’ve got a deal.”

He held  his hand out to Darcy and helped her get up, and then Wanda put her hands on her shoulders to guide her to the side of the court and toward the locker room to clean up the blood. Once she had fussed over Darcy a bit to make sure she truly was okay she smirked at Darcy. “Still hate gym?”

“Maybe it’s not completely awful,” she capitulated. 


End file.
